Leo and Calypso: The Forgotten Couple
by Nerdy Princess 2004
Summary: Leo was killed in battle, but survived. He traveled back to Calypso, but what will his friends think of what he did?


Leo and Calypso: The forgotten couple of the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series

 **Recap time!**

Leo just survived dying in battle, and when his friends all thought he was dead, he was actually on Festus, riding into the distance, back to Calypso.

 **The story**

Calypso was working in the garden, when she hears something. She then realizes that someone landed on Ogygia. She groaned. "Oh boy. Here we go again. Another boy, another boyfriend, and another heartbreak." Calypso walked out to greet him, and realized it was Leo. She ran into his arms, holding back tears. She calmed down, and asked, "You came back?"

Leo stayed on the island, just working with Calypso, and also spending some time forging. When Calypso asked what he was so intently working on, he would say, "Oh, just some fun stuff. I've been forging weapons for too long, so I'm just taking a break." Calypso would laugh, and say that considering setting his hands on fire was his idea of a cool trick, he must be working on burning down the island in the most efficient way possible. He'd laugh along with her.

One day, they were working in the garden together, and Leo told Calypso that he would be right back, and he was just getting something from his little self-created workshop, that contained of just a few benches and his tools. He came back, and proposed to Calypso. The project he had been working on was Calypso's engagement ring, and their both of their wedding rings. She said yes, and they began planning their informal wedding. Calypso suggested that he flew back and gathered his demigod friends for the wedding. He mounted Festus, and did just that.

 **Reactions**

Percy P.O.V.

Leo returns from being blasted from the Argo II, and he comes back, about a month later, and say he's getting married. Am I exactly happy that after I spend everything I have on his funeral, he comes back and we all have to leave for his wedding? No. Am I happy that my friend, after everything the Seven have been through, never bothered to tell us that he didn't die before he left us for an immortal girl? She could wait. We could have died from his actions, but he goes to the immortal girl before the monsters-or-titans-or-anything-could-kill-us-at-any-minute-friends-who-also-could-be-in-giant-trouble-with-the-gods-for-anything-and-punished-just-like-the-immortal-girl. But am I still happy that he made it out alive and found the girl of his dreams? Yes. So, when he asked us to come to his wedding, I was more than happy to, even though I would always be a little upset that he never bothered to tell us he survived. But what I can't look past is that Calypso forgot that I promised that once the war was over, I would help her. The war had ended so recently that I didn't even have time to fix what was wrong, restore her happy life. So what if I have Annabeth? I could have helped her, but she chose Leo over me. I feel bad that I still think about Calypso, but when a girl forgets a promise you made her, it hurts. And this is no exception.

Hazel P.O.V.

I did exactly what he asked. He told me before we made it to the final battle to find out how to summon curse-less jewels and metals, and give them to him. He shared with me his entire plan, what he was going to do to himself, and that he knew that he wouldn't die. He also told me about his relationship with Calypso, and why he needed the gems and metals. I was a little worried that he would actually be killed, and that it would be all for nothing. I was terrified that my metals and gems would still carry a curse, and that Leo would have terrible luck. I knew that if a boy had a terrible curse on him from something she created and he carried, and then that boy went on to propose to a girl, she would surely already be engaged to someone else. But he returned, and invited us to a wedding. When the others were paying attention to Piper's ideas for a present, I snuck away to Leo. He told me that he knew I asked for no pay, but wanted to thank me so much, that he made me a bracelet out of gold and silver. Engraved on it was, "Through life and death you stood by me, so may someone always stand by you." When he gave me that, I wasn't sure if he was speaking of the surface details, like how he was related to my boyfriend from roughly 45 years ago, and how he used to be crushing on me, or if he was going deep, and that he still had feelings for me. I brushed it off, deciding that he was just grateful.

Annabeth P.O.V.

I was amazed by how Leo survived, but then I saw Percy. There was no mistaking the fact that he was furious with Leo for many things, but also relieved that he hadn't died. I spoke with Percy, who told me that his first reaction was unforgiving, ungrateful, and also a little dumbfounded. I was worried, though. Percy couldn't be 100% honest on that one. I wasn't sure if it was something just about how much he had frightened and upset all of us over nothing, or if Percy still liked Calypso. I tried to busy myself with how Leo escaped alive, but I couldn't take my mind off of Percy. I approached him again, and he admit that he was a little jealous of Leo over Calypso. I was so shocked that I ran into Piper's cabin without speaking a word.

 **A few months later…**

Finally, after many months, Leo returned to the island, with a new passenger compartment attached to Festus. Leo explained to Calypso that his friends thought that he was dead, he had to make space on Festus for them, and that they had insisted on buying presents. He didn't mention that Piper helped him pick out a gorgeous dining set, as a gift for the two of them. Calypso had kept herself busy while he was away, too. She had decorated the island for the wedding, baked a cake, and built her present for Leo: an actual workshop to replace his benches of tools and a table out by the garden. Finally, their big day had arrived.

 **The Wedding**

Leo stood out in the front of the garden, next to Jason. He looked nervous, and Jason didn't blame him. He had been terrified that he would do something wrong at his and Piper's wedding. After a moment, Calypso walked out of the house, in an beautiful, elegant dress that Piper, of course, helped choose. She had also done Calypso's hair and nails. She made it down their self-created isle, and, after a couple "I do"s and a kiss, they were married.

 **The Gifts**

After they were officially married, Calypso took Leo to to his new workshop. Inside, there was a plaque that read, "To the only man who came back." Leo smiled, and asked if this was why she asked him to leave the island to get friends. She nodded, and hugged him. Later, Leo showed Calypso the dining set, and she laughed. "Of course! Why wouldn't my husband, son of Hephaestus, buy something practical." Leo grinned. "Well, the daughter of Aphrodite helped pick it out, so you can't blame my dad." Then Leo told her that he had one last thing for her. A few minutes later, he returned with a small black box. Inside there was a stunning necklace, with a matching set of earrings. Calypso was left speechless. They joked about how he learned how to forge jewelry just for her for many years later. As it turned out, Hazel was the only one who knew his plans, and had learned to summon un-cursed jewels and precious metals so that he could make the engagement ring for Calypso before he arrived. Annabeth was filled in after Leo was "killed" so that Hazel could send Leo more jewels and metals without Calypso ever knowing. (Hazel only told Annabeth because it was Leo's request.)

 **Over at Mount Olympus**

Zeus was watching through the mirror Hecate created him-a mirror that monitored Ogygia. When he found that Calypso was married, he was enraged, as it meant that she could leave the island, as Leo had found Ogygia twice, and didn't have a desperate need to leave. Hecate appeared by his side. She whispered, "I made you that mirror so that you'd know she couldn't escape. Constant monitoring will not make her fall for you." Zeus looked devastated. Then he asked, "Wait, how did you get here? I could have sworn nobody walked in!" Hecate replied, "Magic." Then she disappeared. "No," Zeus said to himself. "This isn't right. Something must be done."


End file.
